


One Week

by amitycramity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, These witches gay, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, amity’s gay panics, why she so cold tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitycramity/pseuds/amitycramity
Summary: Luz is seen as an outcast. A human. She had a 2 close friends on her first few days attending Hexside. She is a very bubbly and cheerful person. Who was usually looked down on, but that didn't stop her joyful mind.Amity is a well organised witch at Hexside. A workaholic, which usually focused on her grades. She was the top student with an amazing attitude to learning. But she commonly came off as cold. She chose her studies over her peers and was often very introverted.What will happen when they are both sent on a field trip for a week? Will Amity brighten up a little?————I will try to create chapters daily, but they might not be as regular when the christmas holidays end because i'm trying to focus on my grades more. I'm still going to be writing still!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Luz's POV

Hi! I'm Luz Noceda! I am a human, but my magical abilities are fascinating. I live at the Owl House with my wise mentor, Eda. Who is also a criminal, but no one needs to know that. I also live with a ferocious demon, named King and also Hooty, a very annoying owl tube. I have been attending Hexside for a few days now. I have some amazing friends, Willow and Gus, who also attend Hexside. I am also friends with Amity, but I think she hates me. She doesn't talk to anyone and just focuses on studying. 

Eda gave me a quick lift to Hexside on her magic staff. I met my friends at the front of the academy. "Hey Luz!" Willow shouted, grabbing my attention as I approached them. "Hey guys!" I greeted them with a wide smile. "What do you have first period?" Gus questioned me. "Uh, abominations." I usually sat next to Amity. "Cool!" He grinned. Then, the bell rang, giving a big roaring sound. "See you guys later!" I vocalised, turning away to go to my classroom.

I opened my classroom door and found my seat. I was sat right next to the top student, Amity. She was already there, she didn't pay attention me though. I think. 

————

Amity's POV

I was in class where the human sat next to me. Something about her just made me feel different. It was stupid. As she drummed her fingers on the desk gently, waiting for the teacher to arrive, I found my eyes fixed onto her undeniably cute face. No, I can't be like this. But, something about her drew me in. I don't know why I was acting like this, but I knew a shouldn't be. Shortly after, the teacher came in. Making everyone present stand, to show respect. Even though only a few of us actually liked the professor. I tore my eyes away from the human as we were signalled us to sit down. 

We had a test to see our knowledge about abomination magic so the teacher started to hand out papers. It was definitely not the kind of test I expected though. We'd usually preform our magic and our abilities would be graded that way but now we just had to answer questions. But it didn't bother me though, I wasn't an outstanding student for nothing. The teacher placed the paper on my desk. I reached for my bag to get a pen. As soon as I rose up, I felt a gentle nudge in my side. It was Luz. 

"Do you have a spare pen? I forgot mine." she silently whispered to me. 

Her voice was so enchanting, I could listen to her for hours. I wanted to say no but couldn't resist. I nodded, and lent her one of my extra pens. She gave me a significant smile in return, which resulted in my face heating up. I gave her a quick, small grin and returned to my soulless image. Momentarily turning away and engaging myself into the test. 

————

After the teacher announced that time was up, she swiftly came around our tables and took our tests. The professor came to the front to announce something I did not expect.

"As you may not know, starting tomorrow, we will be going on a field trip for one week to the Mystic Treelands. You will be partnered with someone, who you will share a room with." She casted a spell circle, which made a clipboard appear as she hung it on the wall alongside the door. "This will display who you will be sharing with."

The bell screamed, indicating for us to leave. We all exited the classroom. I took a quick glance at the clip board, hoping I didn't get paired with someone I deeply despised. But to my surprise, it was Luz. My ears pinned down moderately and a slight blush rose to my cheeks. I instantly walked out of the classroom, hoping no one noticed. I'm going to be with Luz? For one week? Wow. 

As I walked down the corridors, I returned to my locker to collect some supplies for 2nd period. Luz walked by my locker with her best friends. My heart gave a flutter, what was with this stupidly pretty girl? She gave me a quick wave, making me redden. I returned a confidential wave as she walked on. 

Why was I acting like this? Am I going crazy?


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The homosexuals finally go on their trip. 😀👍

Luz's POV

After all my classes, I returned home. I was so delighted that I had to share with Amity. Maybe we could become friends? 

"Eda! Guess what!" I joyfully shouted as I entered the door, to my surprise, Eda was actually downstairs for once and not in her nest.

"What kiddo?" She questioned me, focusing on her brew of some sort. "Tomorrow, we are going on a field trip for a week, and i'll be sharing with Amity!" I exclaimed, she seemed confused after I mentioned that I was going to be with Amity. "You? With the Blight?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Good luck with even getting a word out of her." That confused me. Yeah, Amity was pretty cold but she sometimes talked to me in class.

"But- she talks to me sometimes?" I was clearly uncertain due to the tone of my voice. I knew she wasn't the most extroverted witch but I didn't think she ignored everyone. Why did she talk to me? "Eh, that's surprising. Anyways, run along kiddo. You need to make sure you have everything you need for tomorrow." Eda gave me a toothy smile as I hurried to my room. 

I acquired a spare bag that Eda granted me and started storing it with items I would most likely need. It mostly consisted of pyjamas, regular clothes, a few snacks, my scroll that Eda recently bought me, my phone, a toothbrush, a bottle, a flashlight and of course, my Great With Azura books. I took them literally EVERYWHERE. Maybe I could convince Amity to like them. She was a bookworm after all!

————

I woke bright and early, prepared for the days ahead. I hastily changed into my colourful Hexside uniform and stumbled downstairs to the kitchen. To my surprise, my mentor was wide awake, cooking a big breakfast. 

"Heya Kid." She greeted me, her eyes fixed onto the food she was preparing. "Hi Eda!" I exclaimed, I was so excited for my first field trip in the Boiling Isles! "Excited for today?" She turned to me. "Heck yeah I am!" I answered, slightly jumping up and down in delight. "Sit down kid, I made you some breakfast." She demanded politely. I plopped down onto one of the empty seats, which weren't filled with random potions that were scattered everywhere. I wonder what she was doing with them.

She placed a grand meal on the table in front of me. I grinned at the witch as a thanks and devoured the marvellous nourishment.

"Thanks Eda!" I chirped, sprinting to my room and going onto my scroll. Since it was quite new, I only had a few applications. I scanned the appstore for apps I could install and found Penstagram. It was shockingly similar to Instagram, since you know, Earth and the Boiling Isles are two completely different dimensions. I awaited for the app to download. When it finished, I opened it and created an account. I made the username the same as the rest of my accounts in the human world. Shortly after, I viewed the time. Shoot! I need to leave to school now! 

I ran downstairs and said goodbye to Eda. "Have a good time kiddo." A hint of sorrow was laced into her voice as she ruffled my hair and gave me a hug. I also gave King a few scratches before exiting my home. 

————

As I entered the academy, my heart started to beat faster. I don't know why I was so nervous. Was it because I was away for a week? Was it because I wasn't partnered with Willow or Gus? Was it because I was partnered with Amity? These thoughts ran through my mind, I was unable to shut them out. I hesitantly sat down at my desk with my bag, waiting for the professors guidance. Amity was sat next to me. Her golden eyes shimmered in the sun's glimmering rays, which ran across her face. She was so fascinating to look at. 

"Want anything?" The pretty witch questioned me in a dispassionate tone. Making me perk up.

"O-oh sorry! I just kinda zoned out for a second." I nervously apologised. Frick, she caught me. A blush appeared on my face. I don't know why I was so  
embarrassed. Maybe I just don't like confrontation?

The room was filled with chatter, most likely gossip. Me and Amity sat there silently as the green haired witch stared out of the window she was seated next to. 

I tried to brighten up the 'conversation', "Soo- are you excited for the trip?" This made her perk up and turn to me. "I guess." She sounded so empty. 

Suddenly, the class quietened down as the teacher attempted to speak. She started explaining the rules of the expedition. Just the simple 'No being loud after 10pm' or something. 

Not long after, she paired us up with the people we were sharing with and made us line up close to the door. I was so excited! 

————

As we hopped onto one of the coaches we were escorted to, I was seated next to Amity. Of course. I didn't mind though. 

————

Amity's POV 

On the coach, they seated me with the human. Was I annoyed with this? Honestly, I couldn't answer that question myself. I caught her staring at me during class, I don't know why she was but she definitely didn't 'zone out.'

The girl was twiddling with her fingers next to me, clearly out of boredom. Luckily it wasn't too far so we had a short journey there. 

After a brief few minutes, we were there. The teachers all lead us to some building. I guess it was were we were going to be sleeping. As I entered, I was greeted with a slight scent of lemon. For some reason. There was a board filled with names and room numbers. '110.' I saw Boscha was sharing with Willow, room 37. Good for her. 

Me and Luz approached the counter to receive our room keys. We were given some silver keys and walked to our room.

The room had snowy, white walls and surprisingly satisfactory furniture. It had a bunk bed, a desk and chair, a small tv, a clock. You know, the usual items. There was also a lock on the door, thank gosh we won't have stupid boys barging into the room at 4am. 

We both set our bags down and started emptying it, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a book. I recognised the cover. She had an Azura book? The 5th? Wow. I didn't expect that coming. 

"You like Azura?" I muttered, not expecting to her hear, but hoping that she did. 

"Yeah! Do you?" I hummed in response. Her face lit up and a smile was plastered on her face. 

"Oh my gosh, that's great! I'd thought you hate that book." She exclaimed, she was acting adorable. I hated to admit that, it's stupid. I gave her a nervous smile. Why am I acting so open all of a sudden? 

What did this human do to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is bad hsjdjsjs  
> featuring amity questioning everything at the end of every chapter 😀👍
> 
> You can also find this on wattpad!: https://my.w.tt/q1Y4vywQqcb


	3. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is seen as an outcast. A human. She had a 2 close friends on her first few days attending Hexside. She is a very bubbly and cheerful person. Who was usually looked down on, but that didn't stop her joyful mind.
> 
> Amity is a well organised witch at Hexside. A workaholic, which usually focused on her grades. She was the top student with an amazing attitude to learning. But she commonly came off as cold. She chose her studies over her peers and was often very introverted.
> 
> What will happen when they are both sent on a field trip for a week? Will Amity brighten up a little?
> 
> ————
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Introducing: Amity’s Gay Panics

Amity's POV

I was unpacking my stuff as the human finished.

"You taking the top or bottom bunk?" She questioned me, making me look up at the girl. "I don't care." I answered. I didn't want to talk to her, but I did at the same time.

"Okie Dokie!" She cheerfully added, climbing up the ladder and plopped onto her bed. Taking out some kind of rectangle. I hoped that it wasn't some explosive device. 

I completed my unpacking and organised some of my clothes. I took a quick glance at Luz, who was engrossed into the rectangle. I noticed that it had some sort of clear case on it. 

I was intrigued, "What's that's?" I asked the human, just loud enough to hear my voice. 

"Oh this?" She sat up, "This is my phone! It's like a human scroll!" It was honestly quite interesting, but I couldn't ask anything else. She'd just think i'm clingy or something. I should never over question people either way.

I neatly folded my clothes and put them in a pile and located them near a dresser. I approached the bunk bed and sat down on my bed. Luckily, we didn't have to complete any tasks today so I didn't have to socialise with anyone. Unless the human tried to interact with me. However, I'd have more time to study so atleast there's something good about this stupid trip.

I could hear the human slightly shifting above me. I took out my scroll and started to look through Penstagram, viewing all of the Great Witch Azura posts. And maybe some Azura x Hecate fan art, but no one needs to know that. 

I saw my roommate ascending down the wooden ladder and advanced to the empty desk. She got out the pen I gave her, which she never returned. It didn't bother me that much though. My eyes were fixated onto the other girl. Something about her satisfied me. Yet I was not going to communicate with her unless necessary. That would be stupid.

She opened some sort of notebook and ripped out a page. Then she started to draw some weird symbols. They were all a circular shape, with unique patterns inside. She tenderly tapped the paper as it started to lift itself and transformed into a magical ball of light. My eyes widened, it was fascinating, I can't believe a human did that. 

She got up and advanced closer to me, with the bright, glowing ball floating in her hands. 

"For you!" The girl was holding it out to me as she gave me an affectionate, toothy smile. Motioning me to take it. My ears were fixed down my face intensely heated up. 

"I- uh- thanks." I received it from her, the mythical ball of light was glowing in my face. "I've never seen magic done like that before." I muttered as she sat on my comfortable bed, I didn't mind it. 

"Yeah, since I cant preform magic the way you do, I had to improvise." A minor hint of sorrow could be heard. "I like it like this though." Luz gave me a small grin. 

"Wanna read some Azura later?" She asked me, I knew I wanted to but I have to stop interfering with her. My grades will drop drastically if I start focusing on friendships more. "No." I replied hesitantly. 

"Urgh, why so moody, Blight?" That surprised me. "How do you know my last name?" I demanded an answer from her. How in the world did she know this?

"If you read with me later, I'll tell you!~" She teased. Gosh, why could she not just leave me alone? "Fine, now tell me." I gave in. 

"Yay! So one, my mentor knew you when we were discussing the trip and two, it was on the clip board the teacher gave us when we were assigned roommates!" The witch exuberanted.

"Who's your mentor..?" I don't know how they knew my last name, but I wanted to find out. Maybe they are a family friend?

"Eda Clawthorne!" She proudly answered, making my ears drop. What? The Owl Lady!? "Does she have a sister by any chance?" The witch opposite me definitely seemed confused.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Our eyes met, a slight blush appeared on my cheeks and ears. "Well uh, my mentor has the same last name as her. Heard of Lilith before?" 

She seemed surprise, "Yeah, Oh my gosh, are our mentors related? That's so cool!" She was very excited by the tone of her voice. I hummed a 'yes' in response. I cant believe our teachers were sisters! 

————

Time skip (sorry 😩)

————

Me and Luz were on our separate beds, she most likely on her scroll. I was on Penstagram, obviously. As I scrolled, I came across a post. It was a video of Azura and Hecate, in some kind of animatic. It had the audio of a soundtrack the creators recently released. Basically a summary of a section of the book. I heard Luz get off her bed again. "Amity~" She joyfully emphasised my name. "What do you want human?" I snapped in a cold tone. Accidentally. I was so used to taking like that now.

"Wanna read some Azura now??" I didn't want to accept, but I couldn't resist. Gosh, why am I like this? I gave the witch a small nod as she shot up a great smile. She is so mesmerisingly pretty, no. Stop it blight! 

She came over and sat on my bed next to me. Our arms were brushing against each other. I have never been this close to her before. She began to open her book and flipped through the pages. 

"Have you read this book yet?" She asked, turning to me. Our eyes locked, I didn't reply for a few seconds. 

"Oh uh- not all of it, I'm only on page 56." I snapped out of my weird staring position and looked at the book, avoiding eye contact. I was clearly flustered. She might of known though, due to my body temperature.

"Okay, that's fine! Do you wanna do voices? I love voicing Azura. We don't have to though! She chuckled. 

"I'd like that." 

————

As it got darker, Luz created loads of them light things. Luckily, we had loads of snacks so we didn't have to go to the cafeteria to get some. The shimmering illuminations were so relaxing. 

"I am the Great Witch Azura, warrior of peace!" Luz exaggerated, she was clearly falling asleep. As I narrated some of Hecates lines, the witch softly put her head on my shoulder. 

Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh.

I was unable to hide my flustered face. I was like a tomato. Or was one. My ears were flapping madly. I didn't know what to do. I just tried to concentrate on the book but my eyes eventually shifted to her every time I tried to brush it off. 

Is this how friends act around each other? 

Soft snores escaped her lips, grabbing my attention even more. She started shifting, which made me tense up. The witch started to wrap her arms around my waist. Which made me panic, in a good way. But what if she woke up. Sh-t. She seemed comfortable, which made me calmer. We both sank into the pillows.

I didn’t know whether to keep reading or not. Would she be mad if I continued? I mean, It’s not like I could focus with her next to me anyway.

What was this feeling? She made me feel so safe. She fills my stomach with millions of swimming butterflies. She makes my heart burn, in a good way. It’s like I‘ve known her for years now. I would trust her with my deepest secrets. I’ve only been friends with her for some time though. Is this what friendships are like? 

This is all platonic, we’re just friends. nothing more. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day! I hope you enjoyed this homosexual scene of Amity questioning everything. Sorry if it’s poorly written, I’ve never been in love. All I know is lesbians fall in love too quick. (I am one myself, I think, so that’s fun)
> 
> byee!!


	4. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches go on a relic hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, I wanted to say sorry for not posting. A few things came up. But I will try make it up to you. Also, thank you so much for the support!

Luz's POV

I woke up at around 7am, I felt really warm. Was I sick? I quickly adjusted my eyes to the light. I looked down to see Amity. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and my head was gently resting on her shoulder. Did- did I fall asleep? Oh no. I wanted to move, but a part of me knew I shouldn't. I didn't know what to do. Should I just get up and pretend this never happened..? 

Then the girl beside me shifted, opening her eyes slowly. They quickly shot open after she realised what happened and turned pink. Did I make her sick too? 

"Ahh!" Amity shrieked. 

"I- sorry Amity. I-I guess I fell asleep last night.." I apologised, she didn't really look bothered, just really red.

The witch groaned quietly, "it's fine." She shielded her face. 

"I should probably get up now.." I awkwardly suggested, she seemed so embarrassed. I scooted off her bed. "Hey, uh- are you alright? You seem kind of red." I questioned the student

"I'm fine." She was clearly put off guard by my statement, did I say something wrong? 

"Well uhm, I'm gonna go get changed." I gave her an awkward smile and headed to the closet 🏳️🌈🙄🏃♀️ 

"And by the way." Amity stopped me before I could get my clothes, "This never happened."

I quickly dressed myself into my flamboyant uniform, then went back to my bed. She then got up and changed into hers. She came back and went to the mirror and started to modify her belt. 

"Do you know when our first activity is?" I questioned the green haired witch.

"At 8am." She replied and jumped onto her bed. 

————

Time skip 

————

Amity's POV

"We should get going in a minute, it's better to get there early than late." I told the human. She started climbing down the ladder. 

"Okay! Wanna go now?" She greeted me with a cheery smile. Why was she so cute? Stop it Blight, it's okay though.. friends compliment each other all the time. Stop being weird about it. 

"Sure." I answered softly. I wonder what we'll be doing today.   
We both acquired our bags and approached the door. I unlocked it and we guided ourselves to the area where our first activity will be.

————

"Greetings everyone, I hope you had a good rest. Today we will be doing a scavenger hunt. You will be assigned with your roommate, followed by two of your fellow classmates who I will choose. The team which finds all the items first wins." The staff member announced, I didn't wanna be with anyone else but Luz. She was probably the only person I liked.

"I will now announce who will be on what team. Team one: Amity, Luz, Willow and Boscha." He continued, but I just stopped listening from there.

I didn't like the fact I was with Willow and Boscha. Willow was an old friend of mine and Boscha was just a downright rude person. 

I glanced over at Luz, she seemed to be happy. Probably because Willow was on our team. I felt fuzzy inside because her happiness satisfied me.. but I also felt hatred, Jealousy perhaps. I for sure didn't hate the human but I honestly didn't hate Willow either. Why is everything so strange? 

"You must find 3 of the relics and you have one hour to do so. They are not anywhere outside of the campus, so don't go wondering off to somewhere else, even thought there's a spell bubble. No one can trust pesky teenagers these days. But as I was saying, the relics are glowing, historic books. Easy to spot. Now, please find your teammates. Time starts now, good luck!" The person turned off their microphone, it's time.

We both searched for Willow and Boscha. It was so stupid setting off the timer before we even found other members on our team. 

"Willow! Over here!" The human chirped, grabbing Willows attention. 

"Hey Luz!" Willow smiled as Boscha followed her to us. "Hey Amity." She looked towards me.

"Hello." I greeted her. I didn't want to talk. "Are we gonna go find them now? We don't have any time to waste."

"Please, we have an hour, Blight, there's literally only 3 to find. Can you stop being a nerd for just one minute?" Boscha said in a harsh, sassy tone. God I hate that girl. 

I just stop talking at that point, I didn't wanna be involved in anything. I just wanted to win. It would be embarrassing if I didn't, I am top student after all.

"Boscha, that's not nice." Luz tuned in, it was nice of her. 

"Gosh, you really have no idea do you?" She mumbled, loud enough to perceive. The girl looked confused. 

"What do you mean?" She questioned Boscha, focusing her gaze on me for a second and then quickly fixing her eyes onto Boscha.

"She's just rude! She thinks her shit is more important than actual beings!" She snapped, I did not expect that, but it saddened me slightly. 

"I'm right here you know?" I reminded her in a cold tone. I gave her a quick death stare and immediately wondered off to find the relics. God I hated that b-

"Amity, wait!" I heard a recognisable voice behind me. It was Luz. "Are you alright?" She asked me, why was she so worried? 

"Of course I am.. thanks." I joyfully answered, I don't know why I thanked her but I knew I had to. Friendships are weird. 

"No problem!" The beautiful girl exclaimed, a smile plastered on her face. "But.. we should probably get back to the others if were gonna find these relics. I-I'm not going to force you and I don't wanna make you uncomfortable. I just think it's for the best." Luz added. 

I sighed, "Okay. Fine" I gave in, why was I so stupid when it came to the human? I knew I didn't want to go back, but it's like I have to do so. 

————

We walked back to Willow and Boscha, they just seemed to be chatting. 

"We should go now. I'm really excited to explore the campus!" My roommate insisted as the others gave a nod. 

We headed off and scouted the site. Luz was by my side and Willow and Boscha were next to each other. Me and Luz accidentally brushed arms from time to time. Why did it make me so nervous? 

"A relic!" I saw one passing by the forest. It had fascinating leaves, which were shades of red, pink and white. The book was brightly glowing, it looked like one of the artefacts from the Emperors Coven. 

"Great!" Luz exclaimed, picking up the first relic and carefully placing it into her bag. 

We continued walking around, I could see Willow talking to Boscha from time to time. The camp was so exotic, I mean, this is the Boiling Isles but it was undoubtedly compelling. There were so many unique areas and a lot of land. I was honestly surprised a campsite had this much property.

But then again, it's filled with surprises. Everything can change so quickly, for the better or worse. Even if you realise it or not. Change can happen in pretty much anything, even us witches..

————

Luz's POV

We got our first relic! I was so fun! But I was still kind of mad about what Boscha claimed about Amity earlier. I cared about Amity, I wasn't gonna let that snobby grudgby captain treat her like that. She didn't deserve it.

I occasionally snuck a few glances at amity. She caught me last time, so I've tried not to look anymore and focus on the scenery, but my eyes always find their way to hers. They were golden and really.. really.. pretty. Especially in the sun! I don't know why she was looking at me. Maybe she caught me staring at her? Oh no, does she think i'm weird now? Why am I think about this? Agh, stop it Noceda!

Our group walked along the muddy ground, our footsteps were engraved into our tracks. I still continued to regularly creep a few peeps at the witch, which eventually converted to a gaze. She was so beautiful. I wanna kiss her. But, as friends of course! In a.. best friends kind of way! Yeah! Platonically.. Right? Hm.

We all headed across a rocky mountain, which was covered in gleaming, aqua coloured grass and trees, which were towering over us. They were purple and an orange tint. They reminded me of Halloween. I wonder if they have halloween on the Boiling Isles. Our team parted slightly, in pairs. I took it as a chance to ask Amity if they had Halloween here.

"Hey Amity, do you guys have something called Halloween here?" I turned to her, catching her attention. I guess she was focused on the nature. 

"Uhh, no. What's that?" She replied. How? This is the Boiling Isles! A fantasy wonderland! 

"You- you guys don't have Halloween here?" the witch shook her head, "Well, it's where we have a day dedicated to things like witches!" 

"Witches?" Amity questioned me with a confused look. 

"Yeah! We also celebrate things like zombies, vampires.. stuff like that! We also go to peoples houses and get free candy! And dress up! It's on the 31st of October!" I gave her a big grin, as she returned one. 

"The 31st? That's tomorrow!" She exclaimed cheerfully, damn, she was excited about this huh? "Do you think.." she lowered her voice slightly, just loud enough for me to heard, "w-we could maybe do this Halloween thing?" 

My face lit up in joy, she wants to celebrate halloween- with me?- "U-uh yeah! Of course." I answered with a massive smile, hoping she doesn't notice my nervousness. 

My smile was contagious, "great!" Amity giggled, it was great to see her this happy. 

We all went to find two more relics, it was fun. Willow found one of them under one of the mythical trees. We had 1 more to go!

We stumbled upon a shimmering waterfall, it was in some sort of meadow. The colourful, blooming flowers were scattered around trail before us. Willow probably likes it here, huh. 

We discovered one behind the falling water, which was connected to a stream. Well actually, Amity found it. She nearly slipped but I caught her. Boscha probably didn't approve. I don't know why, but she looked sick. She was all red when I caught her? 

The student hopped across the slippery stones and acquired the relic behind the waterfall and retrieved back to land. 

"We did it! Now, let's hurry back." Willow chirped in excitement as we went back to the guide. We showed them the relics.

"Ah! Well done witchlings! Since you were so quick, here is your reward." The guide handed us all 20 snails. So we were practically the rich kids now. 😜

We all thanked the teacher and headed back to our dorms. I could maybe buy some things for Halloween with this!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's so short, i'm planning on making them longer in the future. Anyways, have a good day/night and take care of yourself, bye!
> 
> You can also find this on wattpad!: https://my.w.tt/q1Y4vywQqcb


End file.
